


Dark Horse

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds Kink Meme, F/M, Gang Rape, Gun Kink, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Written for a CM Kink Meme prompt: "A killing pack abducts Emily while she's on vacation. Forced oral-vaginal-anal, popping the anal cherry. No rescue, no escape."





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't read this. I don't know why I wrote it... It's awful.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with you?"

Those were the last words Derek Morgan had spoken to her. She'd been packing up at the end of the last day before she left for her vacation. He'd been joking (mostly) because he knew she'd be wearing a bikini and he never missed a chance to flirt with her, playing fast and loose with the blurry line between their friendship and something more.

Now, she feared those would be the last words she'd ever hear him say...

* * *

Emily couldn't be certain whether her attraction to Irish men started before Ian or whether it came after, but either way, she found it almost impossible to resist an Irish accent and a pair of blue eyes.

She supposed that was why when _he_ sat down next to her, flashed a brilliant smile, and said, "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?", she didn't immediately scoff, roll her eyes, and ignore him.

What she did do, however, was give a snort of laughter, push her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to get a better look at him, and say, "Did you really just use a pick up line _that_ cheesy?"

"Did it work?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, let's just say, you're not winning any awards for smoothest ice breaking," she replied, but she smiled as she said it.

"How about I buy you a drink then, to make it up to you?" he offered.

She wouldn't ordinarily have given in so easily, but for whatever reason, her guard was down that day. She agreed to one drink.

* * *

Emily groaned, forcing her eyes open in spite of the fact that the room was spinning and she thought she might vomit.

She'd done everything right – she'd watched the bartender pour the drink, she'd kept her drink in her sights at all times, she'd sipped it slowly, and she'd made sure it didn't taste or smell funny.

She'd taken every precaution and somehow, she'd still wound up _here_. Where here was, exactly, though, she had no idea. A warehouse of some kind, if she had to guess, based on the little she could see in the dim greasy glow of the one lightbulb hanging overhead.

It was hard to be all that concerned about _where_ she was, though, given the rest of the state in which she'd found herself. A set of hand cuffs fastened firmly about her wrists connected to a short length of chain, keeping her restrained, and no matter how sharply she pulled against the chain, there was no weakness in the restraints. The other problem was the fact that in her unconsciousness, she'd been stripped of all her clothes; whomever had taken her had done so to either make her easier to control (but the fact that she was chained had already taken care of that) or they had something else planned for her...

That coupled with the fact that something obscenely and uncomfortably large had been inserted in her pussy while she was unconscious, left little doubt in her mind as to what her kidnapper had in mind. She squirmed, attempted to dislodge the intrusion, sending a trickle of fluid down her thighs (there would have had to have been plenty of lubrication for something that large to have been inserted while she was unconscious), but her attempts were to no avail. She gave a pitiful little whimper, allowing herself a moment of despair over the situation into which she'd awoken.

But only a moment because she wasn't so weak as to give in that quickly. She let out a few slow, shuddering breaths, attempting to slow her heart rate, to calm her panic, taking stock of her surroundings and searching for something – anything – to help her out of the admittedly grim situation. Before she could come up with anything though, the door across from her opened to admit the man she'd accepted the drink from.

"Don't worry about a thing," he drawled, grinning in a way she'd found charming the night before, but now set her on edge. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight before him and enjoying the view and she could see him getting hard already. "I've already made sure you were _accustomed_ to that device."

Bile rose up the back of her throat as she realized the lubrication was her own and he'd done God only knew to her while she was unconscious, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of showing emotion. She'd been trained to endure literal torture, so she wasn't about to let this break her.

When his double entendre failed to get a reaction from her, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Not exciting enough for you?" he asked with faux innocence, "Then I think you'll like this next part..." He pulled a small remote from his pocket, holding it up for her to see, waiting for her to connect the dots. Lips curling in a grin, he clicked a few buttons on the remote, starting the device inside her vibrating. She couldn't help but the gasp that fell from her lips at the sudden sensation and she renewed her struggles against her bonds.

The man watched her struggle for a few moments, laughing at her futile efforts. He approached behind her, stroking her hair almost gently for a few moments, then grabbed a handful, jerking her head sharply so she was focused on the door. "Boys!" he barked and she watched as the door opened to admit another three men. These ones she didn't recognize, but her heart sank into her stomach all the same – she'd been in law enforcement far too long to have any delusions about what was about to happen.

The three men set to work setting up a series of cameras, all aimed squarely at her and her stomach turned. It was bad enough that she was about to be gang-raped, but to know that they were recording the crime so they could relive it again and again, jerking off to watching her torture, made her stomach turn.

"Make sure the weblink is ready," the first man barked out. "I want her friends to see the show live..." He winked at her as if the two of them were sharing a joke.

"No..." she breathed, understanding dawning on her with sickening clarity. She struggled to fight the tears that sprang to her eyes – she refused to cry in front of them. Refused to give them the satisfaction. She bit down on her back teeth until her jaw hurt, trying to keep her focus on the pain, rather than the knowledge of what was to come.

"Is she ready?" one of the other men asked, his lecherous gaze travelled up and down her exposed body, lingering on her breasts, heaving with heavy panicked breaths. His grin left no doubt as to what he'd meant, but if it had, the way he palmed his growing hard-on through his jeans filled in the rest.

Even if she'd had doubts, though, the first man made certain there were none as he wedged two fingers into her pussy alongside the dildo, pumping them in and out a few times. She felt her hips bucking up against her will, her walls clamping down on the dildo until she came in his hand. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, a wave of humiliation washing over her.

The man chuckled to himself, bringing his fingers to his lips, tasting her. "Oh, she's good and ready..."

One of the men unlocked her handcuffs, then, not that it mattered. She was outnumbered and the door locked from the outside anyway. With an elbow to her gut, the man knocked her to the floor, forcing her to her hands and knees.

As she struggled to catch her breath, she realized the first man had pulled out his cock and was already hard, just from watching her struggle. With the head of his cock, he tapped her lips. "Open up, baby..." he coaxed.

She just glared at him, refusing to give in so easily.

A second man grabbed her hair from behind, roughly jerking her head like a ragdoll until her jaw fell open in spite of best efforts to keep her jaw clenched tight. "He said, _open up_ ," he growled.

"And if you bite me," the first man hissed, "I swear to God, I'll make you regret it..." The next instant, his cock was shoved inside her mouth and she couldn't breathe. That didn't seem to bother him, though, as he proceeded to ram his cock further down her throat, again and again.

Panic flooded her system as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs, terrified that she was going to suffocate to death and the last thing she'd ever know was the sensation of cock being forced down her throat. She felt tears pricking her eyes, but was determined not to let them fall.

"Fuck," one of the men hissed from behind her, "That's a pretty sight..." She could tell from the sound of flesh slapping flesh that the others were jerking off to the sight and it made her stomach turn. She wanted to throw up, but was fairly certain that would result in a severe punishment.

"I'm gonna cum..." the first man moaned. He brushed the hair away from her face, met her eyes, and demanded, "And I want you to suck down every drop like the good little slut you are."

She let out a little sob, unable to help herself, as she felt the hot spurt of his cum down her throat. She couldn't have spit it out, though, as much as she might have wanted to, as he kept his cock jammed down her throat until she obliged his demands and swallowed.

"Good girl," he praised, stroking her hair as he withdrew his cock.

For a moment, she struggled to catch her breath and fight down the way her stomach turned, threatening to vomit at their feet. When she'd regained some control over her breathing again, she glared up at him from her lower vantage point and growled through gritted teeth, "Fuck you."

That only made him laugh. "Watch yourself, bitch," he snapped, backhanding her across the face. The violence seemed to get him hard again and he hit her a second time.

She could feel blood rushing to her cheek where his hand had made contact and taste the tang of blood, but this was the kind of pain she knew how to handle – the burn across her cheek made it easier to remove her mind from thoughts of what was about to happen.

"Who wants her next?" the first man asked, glancing over his shoulder at the other men as he stroked his cock. "I think I want that sweet little pussy now..."

The other three men crowded around her now and before she had the chance to react, another cock was in her mouth, just in time to muffle her screams as the first man removed the dildo, immediately pushing his cock inside her, giving her no time to adjust to his considerable girth and length.

The man in her mouth just laughed. "I think she said she wants you to go harder," he goaded.

With a little whimper, Emily tried to make her mind go elsewhere, to compartmentalize all this away, but she couldn't help but be brought back to the present with each of the sickening moans and grunts from the men, with the sound of flesh on flesh as the others jerked off watching. And every single moment of it was being caught on tape and someone on the team was going to receive an email with a link and be witness to her complete and utter humiliation. She could be in the middle of another orgasm the moment they clicked it.

She wondered who it would be... Derek would blame himself for not going with her – he'd been kidding, but that wouldn't matter in his mind. Reid would never be able to look her in the eye again. Garcia would break down in tears at the slightest provocation. The rest would try to act normal, but she already knew nothing would ever be _normal_ again. She'd never be able to face any of them with the knowledge that they'd seen her like _this_.

The man in her pussy fucked her hard, pulling all the way out and ramming back in, over and over and she couldn't even scream in pain because of the cock jammed in her throat. "Fuck," he moaned, "She's so fucking tight... You boys have _got_ to take a ride."

Laughter followed. "I bet the slut _likes_ it," one of the other men chortled. "She wants to be fucked like the fucking whore she is."

More laughter. "She's such a good little slut," the first man agreed. "Maybe we should keep this one..." He reached down to her clit, rubbing it with rough calloused fingers until she felt herself clench around his cock and she knew she was going to come.

The cock in her mouth muffled her cries as her body revolted against her, orgasm washing over her. She wanted to be sick, hating herself, hating her body for betraying her like that. Inside her, she felt the man's cock twitching and she knew he was close, another wave of disgust roiling in her stomach. At the last second, he pulled out, stroking his cock fervently a few times until he came again and she could feel the hot splatter of his cum hitting her back. She shuddered, gagged at the feeling.

Another man immediately took his place inside her, without giving her even a second to adjust.

The man in her mouth came then and she choked on his cum, coughing it up onto the floor. He backhanded her across the face. "Fucking whore!" he shouted, "What did he fucking tell you!?"

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson..." one of the men declared, mirth in his voice as he handed the other man a gun. The man inside her pussy pulled out and stepped aside.

Emily couldn't help but feel relief flood through her at the thought that this torture was about to end. She welcomed the bullet. Shutting her eyes, she exhaled slowly, waiting.

Then, instead of the cold metal of the muzzle against her temple, she felt the end of the barrel press against her clit, rubbing small circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "No," she begged in spite of her having told herself she wouldn't, "Please..."

Her pleas meant nothing to them. The man with the gun worked it back and forth, slicking it up with her juices, then pressing it inside.

Emily screamed at the intrusion as he fucked her roughly with the gun, thrusting it inside her with unforgiving speed. She felt hot wetness trickling down her thighs and the men started to laugh. She didn't need to look to know that it was blood, the scent of copper in the air told her that.

"I think she's learned her lesson," the first man declared with finality and mercifully, the gun was pulled out, though she knew that didn't mean the torture was over. She felt him dip his fingers in the blood, pull them away, then felt him trail his fingers over her asshole.

" _No_!" she cried out, involuntarily. She'd never been penetrated in the ass before, had never trusted anyone enough. "Please, don't..." she begged, knowing he certainly wasn't about to take the time to prepare her properly.

"Someone shut her up!" the man demanded as he pressed three fingers inside her, pushing past what was comfortable, right into pain, forcing a sob from her lips.

A cock was stuffed into her mouth then, muffling her cries as he thrust his fingers roughly inside her a few times before replacing them with his cock, pressing inside her forcefully. She couldn't help but scream around the cock, making the men laugh.

It felt like forever until he was fully seated in her, his hips bumping up against her ass. The burn spread through her and it hurt so much she was crying, all her earlier promises to herself to not show emotion vanishing.

For several moments, the only sound in the room was the slap of his balls against her ass, the slurp of his cock sawing in and out of her, and his sickening grunts as he fucked her.

She was being stretched beyond where she had ever been stretched before. Tears escaped her eyes as he pounded into her, feeling like she was being split in two. In spite of herself, she felt another orgasm approaching. She would do absolutely anything to make this stop...

"She's gonna cum," the man crowed, followed by laughter from the others. "This one likes it rough..."

She came then, the orgasm ripping forcefully through her and it didn't take long before she felt a rush of cum deep inside her as he came a third time. He pounded into her a few more times, milking every last drop into her ass and when he pulled out, she felt his cum dripping out of her.

"Goddamn, that's a pretty sight," one of the men declared, watching the liquid bubble out of her hole, mixing with the blood still trickling out of her cunt. The next moment, one of the men trailed their tongue through her cunt, licking up the trickle of fluid and she shuddered, a combination of disgust and arousal that feels like her body betraying her.

A second cock forced itself into her pussy then, another one rammed up her ass without giving her a moment to recover and she knew she was going to tear at this rate, not that it seemed to matter to any of them. Not that she would likely be getting out of here alive... The men laughed as they fucked her relentlessly, her screams and begging only seeming to spur them on even more.

Hours passed as they took turns with her and she lost count of the orgasms they'd fucked from her – sometimes coming many in a painful row, sometimes slowly building one upon the other, until they'd tired themselves out, leaving her lying there, bleeding, crying, and wishing for death.


End file.
